


Lost

by TheFallenAngels



Series: The Fallen [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenAngels/pseuds/TheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swords clashing and gun shots exploded around the room. Men fell to the ground arms stretched for weapons that were out of reach. They lay breathing shallow breaths wondering what had just happened, how it had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Swords clashing and gun shots exploded around the room. Men fell to the ground arms stretched for weapons that were out of reach. They lay breathing shallow breaths wondering what had just happened, how it had happened. In the middle of all the waste stood the twins, their backs pressed to each other’s as they scanned the destruction at their feet. A scorched bunny slipper lay at the boy's feet. He had a small smirk on his face as he turned to his sister. "They ruin my bunny slipper, I ruin them."

 

 

Thor walked through the front door holding grocery bags frowning. He had a strong feeling he was missing something. he continued to frown when he walked in to the kitchen where Jane was. 

“Where are are the kids?” she said with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“um” Thor said.

“YOU FORGOT THEM AT THE STORE AGAIN!” Jane shouted while she went to grab the car keys. A few minutes of driving later Jane pulled up to the store with Thor. They ran in panicked hoping no one go to their twins. Jane prayed this wouldn’t end up like what happened to Alex a few months earlier. Whatever they were not expecting what they found in the store. 

The place was a mess. Items were knocked over, sodas spilled, and staff running every where in panic. In the middle of all of this was two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes, while the girl had blonde hair and had the same blue eyes as her twin brother. the boy stopped spraying soda and nudged his sister when he saw his parents come in. Thor and Jane looked at there kids in disappointment. At the same time the twins shouted, 

“He/She did it!’ while pointing a finger at each other. 

___________________________________________

A trip to the Grand Canyon seemed like the perfect vacation. Thor had taken his family as a trip to get away from hustle and bustle of New York City. He and Jane looked across the wide expanse in front of them marveling at its beauty. "Children! In Asgard their are canyons that are greater than this!!" Thor looked besides him expecting to see his children, instead he saw empty space. He slowly turned to his wife, 

"Sweetheart, the one true love of my life, Jane..." Thor said in a meek voice. Jane sharply turned to him knowing he only said words like that when...

"YOU LOST THEM AGAIN!!!!" She screeched getting the attention of many tourists around them. Thor put his arm around his wife's shoulder hoping to calm her. I mean they usually found the kids within 30 minutes. 

Jane threw the arm off of her and dashed to the visitors office hoping to find someone, no anyone to find her children. Thor sighed and looked into the canyon and that's when he spotted something. Not just something, his two children. He ran to get Jane but decided against it, he wanted to show her that he could get them all on his own.

So he did the one thing he could think of and jumped straight into the canyon. He barely heard the frightened screams of the people around him. He landed safely in the canyon, it was only a couple miles down nothing too bad. He raced over to his children who were occupied with climbing the side of the canyon. He scooped them up ignoring their protests and flew back up to the top. He proudly set the twins down and grinned at his wife who was standing with park security. That’s the story how they never were allowed to return to the Grand Canyon or any National Parks.

 

MEET BRANT AND ASTRID: THE TROUBLE MAKERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!! We are back!! It took me an embarrassing long time to edit this story, but hey I got it done!! Your feedback is really appreciated guys! So please review and like!! Keep an eye out for Jonathan's story which will be out within this week, if I actually edit on time!! Thanks


End file.
